Pangeran yang Sempurna
by October Lynx
Summary: Kau adalah pangeranku yang sempurna, maafkan aku karena meragukan itu. Aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun yang akan kusesali kemudian. Masih bisa kah aku menjadi gadismu? AU, Gender-bender, OOC-ness, Oneshot, R&R Please!


_Hi there, minna-san~_

_Apparently, I was pretty exhausted and bored with my other fics, such as Everything I Own, Innocence, Geschwisterliebe, Price of Happiness (this wasn't about bored me, it's just..I'm not in any capability of continued it for a while), and so on. _

_Right then, because of this incapability, I decided to write some oneshots, just for self-satisfying 'cause...I JUST LOVE WRITING SO DAMN MUCH, you know!_

_Precisely, this story was a little off-the-extraordinary characterization, so I had this little hope that the OOC-ness doesn't go much._

_Anyways, I'm proud about making this one though_

_Happy Wednesday~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi**  
**_

_**Rate: K+, **since I found nothing to indicates a higher rate, anyway, please informed me if the rating should go up.  
_

_**Genre(s): **Drama, Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, etc (name it yourself)_

_**Warnings: **AU, Gender-bender, All Human, Established Romance, etc_

_**Pairings: **Kuroro L./Female!Kurapika_

_This story kind of suits a moment to take a sip of your afternoon drinks while listening to some lovey-dovey songs; but my suggestions would be:_

_** Red** by **Taylor Swift** _

* * *

**Pangeran yang Sempurna**

October Lynx

2013

* * *

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_  
_Like the colors in autumn bright, just before they lose it all_

* * *

"Ok, sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu", satu suara yang terdengar seperti komando membuat gadis itu membuka matanya,

_"Berat"_, ia mengeluh dalam hati, membayangkan apa yang telah dipoleskan oleh sang penata rias keatas kelopak matanya,

"Oh, aku baru ingat—", si penata rias berujar dengan nada kasual, "Hati-hati karena pelekat bulu mata itu sangat lengket".

Gadis itu menghela napas sebal, _"Kenapa tidak mengingatkan daritadi?!"_, ia menggerutu dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ketika akhirnya gadis itu berhasil membuka matanya—dengan usaha yang cukup keras dan kesabaran yang amat sangat—ia terkejut.

Disana, didalam cermin itu, nampak sesosok gadis yang terlihat sangat berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri.

Matanya dipertegas dengan seulas tinta hitam dibagian atas, yang mengikuti bentuk kelopak atasnya dan menyerupai buah almond, namun pada bagian ujung mata, garisnya ditarik dengan luwes dan tipis, membentuk sebuah ekor yang manis.

Diatas garis hitam tipis itu, sang penata rias membubuhkan perona mata berwarna biru langit dan glitter tipis yang membuat matanya tampak bersinar diatas kulit putih miliknya.

Perhatiannya lalu beralih ke bagian wajah yang lain, seperti pipi dan bibirnya yang berhiaskan warna merah muda salmon, menambah cahaya dan keelokkan rupa sang gadis.

Ia memejamkan matanya dengan lembut, ketika sebuah kalimat terbayang dibenaknya,

_"Inilah wajah yang akan dilihat oleh para tamu dan calon suamiku"_.

Helaan napas pendek kemudian terdengar darinya, seiring dengan usahanya untuk bangkit dari kursi rias yang ditempatinya selama beberapa jam terakhir ini,

"Aku akan menikah", ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

_Apakah ini yang kuinginkan?_

Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan muncul dikepala gadis itu, membuat langkahnya terhenti sejenak.

* * *

_Petikan suara gitar membuat langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu. _

_Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika sebuah pertanyaan tergambar dibenaknya, 'Siapa yang datang lebih pagi dariku?'._

_ Dengan satu helaan napas ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruang kelas, dan menggeser pintu kayu yang menghalangi pandangannya, _

_"Siapa kau?", suara tajam gadis itu memecahkan ritme petikan gitar yang dimainkan oleh seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di jendela kelas, dan ketika mendengar suara itu, sang pemuda pun menoleh, _

_"Kuroro Lucilfer, murid baru. Kau?", ia berujar dengan nada santai, tanpa sedikitpun beranjak dari tempatnya, _

_"Kurapika Amamiya, ketua kelas", jawab gadis itu sambil meneruskan langkahnya menuju tempat duduknya, yang berada dipojok kelas, _

_"Aku tidak mengira—", Kuroro berkata sambil melompat turun dari jendela tanpa melepaskan gitarnya, "Kalau seorang ketua kelas akan duduk dipojokkan". _

_Kurapika melirik kearah pemuda itu, dengan tatapan sebal, "Dimanapun aku duduk itu bukan urusanmu", ia berujar dingin, berharap dapat membuat sang murid baru diam, tapi ternyata dia salah,_

_"Kalau begitu, dimana kau akan menempatkanku?", ia bertanya, suaranya terdengar jahil dan membuat Kurapika merasa seperti diledek, _

_"Kau bisa duduk dimanapun. Kelas ini tidak memiliki penempatan yang khusus", terang gadis pirang itu, dengan nada yang hampir-hampir terdengar seperti mengusir, yah, sedikitnya itu memang yang diinginkannya,_

_ "Hm, kalau begitu aku akan duduk disampingmu", begitulah respon murid baru itu, yang tentu saja tidak diduga oleh Kurapika, yang dengan naïf-nya mengira ia akan memilih untuk duduk ditempat yang mencolok, seperti gaya berpakaiannya yang cenderung mengadaptasi ideologi kebebasan tak terhingga, dengan tangan yang digulung sebagian, kemeja yang tidak dimasukkan, ikat pinggang yang tidak seragam, dan vest rajut biru tua yang bertuliskan 'freedom' di dada kirinya._

* * *

Mata cerulean gadis itu sedikit menerawang ketika ingatan itu menyerangnya.

Sebentar kemudian ia menggeleng perlahan, mencoba mengenyahkan memori tentang pemuda itu dari kepalanya,

_"Ingat, ini hari pernikahanmu, berhenti memikirkannya!"_, ia memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Kemudian Kurapika menghela napas, lalu mengangkat pandangannya dan memulai perjalanannya kembali, koridor menuju tempat pernikahannya terasa sangat panjang ketika ia sadar, dan dengan bodohnya ia baru memulai langkah pertama setelah ingatan tadi mengusiknya.

Ia sedikit mengangkat rok gaunnya yang lebar berharap dapat memudahkan langkahnya, yang sudah cukup sulit karena ia mengenakan high-heels setinggi 7 centi.

Ketika matanya tertuju pada gaun yang dikenakannya, Kurapika tersenyum tipis, gaun ini...gaun impiannya.

Dengan model halter, dan kerah v-neck yang tidak terlalu rendah, gaun itu membuatnya merasa cantik tanpa terkesan vulgar.

Jemarinya yang terlapis sarung tangan satin berwarna putih menyusuri bagian torso dari gaun tersebut, yang berwarna putih, dan berhiaskan sedikit bebatuan yang memancarkan kesan elegansi bagi pemakainya, dan ia sengaja menyedikitkan bebatuan yang menghiasi gaunnya agar tak terlihat berlebihan, dan lebih cenderung pada kesan klasik, yang amat digemarinya.

Rok gaun itu lebar, seperti rok gaun putri-putri dalam negeri dongeng.

Meski berkepribadian mandiri dan agak tomboy, diam-diam gadis yang satu ini juga menyimpan kekaguman pada para putri dalam dongeng, dan sebagai wujud kekagumannya itu, ia memilih model rok lebar untuk gaun pernikahan yang dikenakannya saat ini.

* * *

_Kurapika menatap sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk dihadapannya, diatas sebuah tempat tidur, dalam unit kesehatan sekolah, _

_"Kau baik-baik saja?", ia bertanya datar, namun suaranya terdengar khawatir tanpa disadarinya, _

_"Yah, bukan masalah", pemuda itu menjawab santai, ia hanya duduk dengan tenang sambil merespon pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari gadis itu, _

_"Bukan masalah? Jelas-jelas kamu jatuh dan pingsan di pelajaran olahraga!", Kurapika berdiri dan memukulkan kedua tangannya kesisi tempat tidur dimana Kuroro sedang duduk saat ini, mata birunya terlihat penuh dengan amarah, dan sorot itu tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang duduk dengan santai dihadapannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Kuroro Lucilfer. _

_"Itu bukan masalah besar, jangan berlebihan", Kuroro merespon balik, suaranya terdengar seperti sedang menutupi sesuatu, yang ingin diketahui oleh gadis itu. _

_"Berlebihan?! Aku tidak berlebihan! Kau pingsan pada jam olahraga padahal kita hanya berlari, dan baru bangun 4 jam setelah pelajaran selesai, lalu kau bilang aku berlebihan?!", hardiknya keras, ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengabaikan dirinya seperti ini, sangat tidak suka, dan pemuda ini sedang melakukannya, menganggap remeh masalah seperti ini, didepan gadis berkepala panas seperti dirinya. _

_"Aku hanya terlalu lelah, tidak lebih", jawab pemuda itu datar, tetapi matanya menghindari gadis itu, membuat sang gadis mengasumsikan kalau pemuda ini tengah membohonginya,_

_ "Terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli lagi", Kurapika menyerah dan berbalik, hendak meninggalkan ruangan ketika ia merasakan tangan pemuda itu menggenggam pergelangannya,_

_ "Lagi? Apa itu artinya kau peduli sebelumnya?", tanya Kuroro pelan, mata obsidiannya yang gelap menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas diajukan kepadanya, gadis itu menghela napas,_

_"Tidak juga—", ia berkata, mencoba berkelit, mengingat betapa banyak gadis yang menyukai pemuda yang satu ini, dan ia tidak berniat membuat dirinya menjadi bahan gosip kebanyakan orang,_

_"Tapi kau adalah anggota kelasku, tanggung jawabku...Yah, baiklah, aku peduli!", akunya, ia lebih tidak ingin terdengar seperti orang aneh, yang terlalu menjunjung tinggi kepedulian atas semua anggota kelasnya, padahal kenyataannya, ia hanya benar-benar peduli pada sebagian orang, termasuk pemuda itu tentunya._

_"Aku mengidap Fibrodysplasia Ossificans Progressiva", pemuda itu berujar setelah diam cukup lama, suaranya terdengar ragu dan berat, membuat Kurapika berpikir bahwa ia merasa sedikit berat untuk mengakui hal tersebut, _

_"Fi..fibro..apa?", gadis itu bertanya dengan nada heran, yang membuat pemuda dihadapannya tertawa kecil,_

_ "Sindrom manusia__patung", katanya, "Kurasa itu lebih mudah diingat daripada Fibrodysplasia Ossificans Progressiva", ia menambahkan, menghadirkan semburat merah muda dipipi gadis itu. _

_"A-Apa itu?", gadis itu bertanya dengan suara yang gentar, ia sedikit khawatir pertanyaannya akan menyinggung pemuda dihadapannya,_

_ "Hnh..", Kuroro menghela napas pendek, lalu pandangannya yang semula menerawang jauh ke jendela didekatnya beralih pada gadis muda disampingnya, _

_"Itu suatu penyakit, yang menyebabkan sendi-sendi menjadi kaku seiring berjalannya waktu", jawabnya singkat, suaranya terdengar datar tapi tatapan matanya pada gadis itu menunjukkan berbagai emosi yang terpendam, antara kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan sedikitnya kemarahan, gadis itu belum bisa memastikannya. _

_"Aku mengidapnya sejak berusia 10 tahun", ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu, Kurapika mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas, ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi rasanya semua yang didengarnya dari pemuda itu sejak tadi membuatnya merasa khawatir. _

_"Apa itu fatal?", ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, meski nada suaranya jelas-jelas menyiratkan keraguan yang dalam,_

_ "Tidak juga. Tapi suatu saat nanti, aku mungkin tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, seperti patung"._

* * *

"_Itu adalah kali pertama aku mengetahui tentang penyakitnya"_, batin Kurapika lirih.

Gadis itu segera menaruh ujung jarinya yang berlapis sarung tangan ke sudut matanya, ia tidak boleh menangis dan menghancurkan make-up yang telah dikerjakan dengan susah payah oleh penata riasnya tadi dan memakan waktu berjam-jam.

"Kuroro..", bibir tipisnya mengucapkan sebuah nama, nama seorang pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan terlarang baginya untuk tersebut.

Pandangan mata birunya kembali tertuju kedepan koridor yang tengah dilaluinya saat ini.

Kurapika terdiam, menyadari berapa lama waktu yang telah dihabiskannya untuk mengingat Kuroro Lucilfer, seorang pemuda dimasa lalunya yang telah cukup lama mewarnai hari-harinya, sebelum ia menutupnya dengan pahit, dan membuat Kurapika tidak berpikir dua kali untuk pergi dari sisinya, dan meneruskan hidupnya sendiri tanpa pernah menoleh lagi pada pemuda itu.

* * *

_"Apa ini?", Kurapika menatap bingung pada amplop tipis berwarna putih yang baru saja ditaruh oleh pemuda itu ketangannya,_

_ "Surat cinta", jawab Kuroro santai, meskipun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghindari mata gadis itu, ketika ia mengangkat pandangannya._

_ "Untuk apa kau menulis surat cinta pada kekasihmu sendiri?", Kurapika bertanya heran, dahinya mengerut dan kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit,_

_ "Kau akan tahu setelah membacanya", Kuroro menjawab tanpa menoleh, Kurapika tidak merespon, hanya mengangguk pelan, tentu saja setelah melihat rona merah muda tipis di pipi pucat pemuda itu,_

_ "Ya, aku akan mengetahuinya", gadis itu berujar setengah bergumam dengan nada malu-malu. _

_"Ohya, bagaimana kondisimu?", Kurapika memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta diantara mereka selama beberapa menit itu, sambil tangannya menyelipkan surat dari kekasihnya itu kedalam sebuah buku,_

_ "Pernah lebih baik", jawab Kuroro kelu, Kurapika segera menyadari perubahan raut wajah dan sorot matanya yang meredup, _

_"Lihat aku", kata gadis itu, ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menarik dagu pemuda itu kehadapannya, kemudian mata birunya menatap mata hitam pemuda itu dalam-dalam,_

_ "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Kuroro. Aku tahu itu", gadis itu berujar pelan, khawatir kata-katanya dapat berakibat buruk pada kekasihnya yang tengah menghadapi masa opname di rumah sakit, _

_"Entahlah", Kuroro menghela napas pendek, yang terdengar menyesakkan, _

_"Dokter bilang kemungkinan sebentar lagi tanganku pun akan kaku, Kurapika. Jika itu terjadi, kau tahu...aku tidak akan bisa lagi menulis", pemuda itu berujar datar, meski sang gadis tetap menyadari kesedihan dalam suaranya,_

_ "Aku tahu...Kuroro. Menjadi penulis lagu memang impianmu, dan itu mengharuskanmu menulis tapi, bukankah kau masih bisa mengucapkannya, dan aku akan menuliskannya untukmu?", Kurapika mencoba menyemangati pemuda itu, meski kemungkinannya sangat kecil, namun setidaknya ia berusaha kan? _

_"Mungkin...terima kasih", jawab pemuda itu singkat, tapi cukup untuk membuat gadis itu merasa jauh lebih baik. _

_Bukan karena jawabannya, bukan. _

_Tetapi seulas senyum tipis yang menyertai jawaban itu._

* * *

Kurapika menenggak ludahnya, menahan emosi yang kembali bergejolak di hatinya saat mengingat isi 'surat cinta' yang diberikan pemuda itu kepadanya, beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

_Kepada Kurapika, gadis-ku tercinta,_

_Jika kau berpikir bahwa ini adalah surat cinta sebagaimana mestinya, maka kau tidak berpikir dengan benar, Sayangku. Ini bukanlah surat cinta yang kau harapkan, semoga saja kau bisa memaafkanku..._

_Kau tahu, Sayang, ketika sedang bersamamu, aku seperti sedang bermimpi, memimpikan mimpi-mimpi yang aku tahu tidak akan pernah terwujud. Tetapi ketika melihatmu, semua seakan terwujud dihadapanku. Aku melihatmu seperti aku melihat fajar yang menyingsing. Atau seperti pelangi yang menghiasi langit seusai hujan, begitu indah dan bersinar._

_Karena itu bersinarlah, bersinarlah walau bukan untukku. Aku ingin bisa melihatmu di layar kaca, menyaksikan kesuksesanmu dalam mewujudkan mimpimu untuk membuat taman hiburan terhebat, yang selalu kau inginkan. Meski aku tak yakin semua orang percaya bahwa itulah dirimu yang sebenarnya, dengan segala kebebasan dan mimpi kekanakan, dibalik sosokmu yang selalu keras dan bisa diandalkan. Aku mencintaimu, dan karena alasan itu pula, aku tahu aku harus melepasmu._

_Kuroro Lucilfer_

* * *

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_  
_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_  
_But moving on from him is impossible_  
_When I still see it all in my head__  
_

* * *

Cadar putih panjang dan sebuah tiara kecil tergeletak begitu saja diatas sebuah meja rias.

Gelungan rambut pirangnya yang semula rapi bertahtakan mutiara-mutiara kecil, mulai terlepas dan mengurai, menampakkan helaian rambut yang mencapai bahunya.

Kurapika tidak tahu sejak kapan ini bermula, tapi sekarang, dia telah menemukan dirinya menggenggam erat rok gaunnya, sedikit mengangkatnya, dan berlari sebisanya dengan mengenakan high-heels 7 centinya.

Make-upnya yang bergaya pixie, masih cukup rapi meski tidak serapi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari, dengan mengabaikan tatapan heran semua orang dan siulan tidak penting dari orang-orang yang dilaluinya.

Gadis itu sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti kemana dia harus berlari, karena yang ia ingat, kabar terakhir yang didapatnya adalah bahwa Kuroro pergi menjalani pengobatan diluar negeri.

Sejenak langkah kakinya berhenti, hendak berputar dan kembali pada kenyataan bahwa ia seharusnya menikah hari ini, dengan seorang pria yang dikenalnya di tempat kerja, dan cukup berani untuk melamarnya.

Tetapi kini ia tidak yakin, dan sesuatu yang ia yakini adalah, bahwa dirinya masih begitu mencintai sosok pemuda itu, Kuroro Lucilfer, tidak peduli bagaimana ia merasa sakit hati karena terusir dari kehidupannya melalui sepucuk surat.

Kurapika tahu ia hanya tidak ingin menyesali pernikahan ini, dan untuk itu, ia harus menemui Kuroro sekali lagi, sekadar memastikan bahwa dirinya telah sungguh-sungguh berpaling dari pemuda itu.

Helaan napasnya beberapa menit kemudian seakan mampu menepis semua rasa bimbang itu, hatinya tiba-tiba membisikkan sebuah tempat, yang akan menjadi tujuannya: rumah Kuroro.

Dengan menumpang taksi dan memberi supirnya tatapan tajam agar tidak bertanya macam-macam, Kurapika menuju rumah kediaman pemuda itu, yang ditempati oleh sang pemuda bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Kurapika?", tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang membuka pintu, ya, dia adalah ibu dari Kuroro, yang begitu dikenalnya hingga hampir dianggapnya ibu sendiri itu,

"Ya, Bu. Ini aku, Kuroro?", gadis itu menyahut singkat, ia tidak peduli dan tidak ingin membahas bagaimana dirinya bisa sampai kesini atau bagaimana dengan pernikahannya hari ini, karena mereka pasti sudah mendapatkan undangan pernikahannya dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Kuroro? Dia ada di kamarnya, mungkin sedang menulis…hadiah pernikahanmu, seharusnya", wanita itu menjawab sambil terkikik geli, ia tahu betapa putranya dan gadis itu saling mencintai dimasa lalu, dan ia tidak terkejut mendapati gadis itu—dengan pakaian pengantinnya—datang dan mencari putranya, justru ia lebih tercengang saat tahu gadis itu akan menikah kemarin-kemarin.

"Terima kasih", Kurapika menunduk sopan, lalu ketika wanita itu membiarkannya masuk, ia segera berlari, menuju kamar tidur pemuda itu, dan mungkin memberinya kejutan.

* * *

_Hey little girl, would you turn around?_

_Would you wave at me for the last time?_

_I never be your prince, or any prince_

_I'm too imperfect to be, Little girl_

_Would you forgive me?_

Alih-alih memberi kejutan, gadis itu malah terkejut, mendapati sang pemuda menggumamkan lirik-lirik karangannya pada sebuah alat perekam yang diletakkan disamping tempat tidurnya.

Lirik itu tentang dirinya, Kurapika menyadari hal ini lebih dari siapapun tentu saja,

_"Dan aku selalu menjadi 'Little girl' dalam liriknya"_, gadis itu membatin.

_You were my perfect prince, I'm sorry for ever doubt_

_I wish I never go, I wish I was staying_

_And now __secretly hoping, hoping it's not too late_

_Can I still be your Little girl?_

"Kurapika?", pemuda itu berujar, suaranya masih terdengar meneduhkan dan tenang seperti biasa, meski gadis itu tahu ia jelas terkejut.

Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan segera menuju sisi tempat tidur pemuda itu, ia tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi untuk ini,

"Kukira kau—", kalimat pemuda itu terpaksa mengantung diudara, kali ini gadis itu yang mengambil inisiatif untuk mencium lebih dulu,

"Jangan katakan apapun, aku tahu. Kau mengira aku akan menikah begitu saja, dan menyesalinya kemudian? Kuroro, aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku tidak ingin menyesali apapun", Kurapika segera menjawab seusainya, jarak diantara mereka begitu dekat hingga suaranya terdengar seperti hampir berbisik,

"Kau cantik, seperti malaikat", puji pemuda itu tulus, ia masih terdengar begitu kuat dan menenangkan, meski sudah terbaring diatas tempat tidur beberapa lama,

"Malaikatmu? Tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak mau lagi menjadi malaikat siapapun, cukup kau saja", gadis itu menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis, sekarang ia benar-benar yakin, dia mencintai pemuda dihadapannya, dan membutuhkannya untuk bisa bahagia.

Tetapi wajahnya tampak merengut ketika mendengar respon dari pemuda itu.

"Kau lebih memilih menemuiku, ketimbang menikahi pria pilihanmu, yang lebih hebat dan tentunya…", Kurapika kembali mencium pemuda itu, ia tidak suka diragukan, lebih tidak suka daripada melihat Kuroro membandingkan dirinya dengan pria lain yang menurutnya 'lebih hebat',

"Lebih sempurna? Tidak…dan kali ini aku tidak akan pergi lagi, sekalipun kau memberiku ribuan surat cinta seperti yang lalu", protesnya cepat, pemuda itu tersenyum jahil, seperti yang pernah diukirkannya di wajah tampannya ketika mereka bertemu dulu,

"Aku hanya mengujimu, aku tahu kau akan menjawab demikian", ia berujar santai, lalu berusaha bangkit dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam laci didekat tempat tidurnya,

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?", tanya Kurapika, mata birunya sibuk menelusuri kamar tidur pemuda itu, yang lebih menyerupai ruang tidur di rumah sakit yang didekorasi ketimbang kamar tidur biasa,

"Karena kalau tidak—", ia menggantung kalimatnya dengan tepat, sukses membuat perhatian sang gadis kembali padanya, "Kalau tidak cincin ini akan sia-sia", ia meneruskan jawabannya.

Gadis itu terpaku dengan mata membulat, lalu ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, dan airmata kembali menggenangi sudut matanya,

"Kuroro..kau..", ia tak mampu berkata-kata, terlalu terharu melihat bagaimana kekasih masa sma-nya begitu mempercayai dirinya akan kembali, seperti ini?

Mungkin bukan, tapi yang jelas ia kembali.

"Ini mungkin hanya platina biasa, dan aku tidak bisa menghadiahi cincin yang lebih mahal karena biaya pengobatanku cukup banyak waktu diluar negeri", pemuda itu berkata sambil melepaskan sarung tangan gadis itu dan memasangkan cincin di jarinya,

"Itu sama sekali bukan masalah, kau tahu? Aku tidak peduli, sekalipun kau hanya memberiku cincin plastik, karena yang kuinginkan adalah bersamamu", Kurapika akhirnya menemukan beberapa kalimat yang bisa dikatakan untuk menjawab lamaran pemuda itu, yang diakhiri dengan ciuman hangat yang penuh dengan luapan perasaan rindu yang begitu lama terpendam.

* * *

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street..._

* * *

_**A/N:** First of all, I'm terribly sorry if Kuroro and Kurapika's characterization was very OOC here~~ *bow*_

_I've tried my best to fits the characterization, you know? so if it's still OOC, I'm very very sorry..._

_Either ways, please send me your reviews, I want to know what you guys think when you read this, write a review so I can come back to you and maybe write some more stories, a sweet tale of KuroPika's love story, hehe._


End file.
